unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki is a trickster half-Jotunn Norse god, While treated as a nominal member of the Aesir tribe, he is known to switch his allegiance often and is destined to ultimately side with the giants and lead them against the gods. He is the father of Hel, Lady of the Dead, Jörmungandr, the World Serpent and Fenrir, the Wolf. Personality Loki is sly, manipulative, charming, humorous, mischievous, quick to anger, and cruel when he needs to be. Loki is also extremely persuasive, to the point that he once successfully convinced Ran to lend him her magic net. Despite his negative traits, Loki does harbor affection for his children, especially Vali and Narfi. Loki is very upset and grieved about the shocking fate that his sons Vali and Narfi suffered as part of Loki's punishment for killing Baldr - with them being slain by the gods, and their entrails used instead of ropes to bind Loki to a the slab of rock under a serpent. Appearance Loki is very tall having 7'10, has long red messy hair and a short goatee. Loki is considered shockingly handsome, though his appearance is somewhat ruined by his scars - burn tissue splashed across the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones (caused by the snake venom dripping onto his face), like impact lines on the moon's surface, while Loki's lips are marred by a row of welts all the way around his mouth, much like many piercing holes that had closed over (marks from the time his lips used to be sewn together by the dwarves). Loki's eyes have an intense glow to them, with his gaze flitting restlessly, like fire in a hearth, pushed by the wind, looking for anything it could set ablaze. Abilties Illusions: Loki can cast illusions of himself anywhere he pleases. He can still enter demigods' dreams, even as his actual body remains securely imprisoned (until Ragnarök). Shapeshifting: Loki is able to change into various forms including, but not limited to, a salmon, a mare (in this form he even gave birth to the colt Sleipnir), a seal, a wolf, a snake, a fly, a little girl and an elderly woman called Thokk. Super Enhanced Strength: Loki can lift heavy objects weighing over 100 tons. Serpent Venom Pain Transferal: Loki is able to make the latter feel the extreme pain that the serpent venom causes when it drips onto the trapped god's face from time to time. Consciousness Splintering: Despite being securely imprisoned by the gods, Loki can still make part of his consciousness materialize into another physical body from time to time. If done incorrectly, however, this process can cause him intense pain. Pyrokinesis: Loki can create and control fire Teleportation: Loki can teleport anywhere he wants in an instant. Cryokinesis: Being half-Frost Giant, Loki can control nearly all aspects of ice and the cold. Superhuman Speed: Loki is faster than the human eye can see and can catch arrows and bulltes flying at him. Not only that, but in close combat, he is seen zipping around his enemies in flashing speeds, toying with them. Superhuman Agility: As he toys with his enemies in battle, Loki's agility, balance, and bodily coordination makes him move with incredible grace and speed. Invisibility: Loki can turn invisible at will and back. Intangibility':' Loki can phase through solid objects. Mind-Reading: Loki can read the minds of anyone he sees. Magical Prowess: Loki possesses vast knowledge and skill in the field of magic, to the point where it seems he can warp reality. Invulnerability: Loki is immune to all forms of to physical damage. Immortality: Loki is immortal. Trivia *During Ragnarök, Loki is destined to kill Heimdall, but is also destined to be killed by the latter. *Loki is associated with the Kenaz (or Kaunaz) Rune. *He was the one who tricked dwarves into making Odin's spear, Gungnir, and Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Category:Supernatural Category:God Category:Norse Category:Deities Category:Gods